Noite de ronda
by Franci Flom
Summary: Hermione estava fazendo sua ronda tranqüilamente, quando é surpreendida por Harry.


**Noite de ronda**

**Título:** Noite de ronda

**Autor:** Franci Flom Romance

**Classificação etária:** PG

**Shipper:** H/Hr (Harry/Hermione)

**Disclaimer:** Pois é, eu não tô a fim de fazer aquela coisinha de sempre, é muito chato. Harry Potter (e qualquer outra coisa que dá dinheiro nesse mundo) não me pertence. Essa fic não foi feita (infelizmente) pra descolar uma grana, ok? E plágio é muito feio! Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência.

**Sinopse:** Hermione estava fazendo sua ronda tranqüilamente, quando é surpreendida por Harry. Muitas coisas irão acontecer nesse "encontro de amigos".

* * *

Hermione estava mais uma vez fazendo sua ronda. Rony havia ficado com outra parte do castelo, portanto, ela estava sozinha.

Mais uma estátua feia, quadros dormindo, sinceramente, aquilo era um saco. Pelo menos quando estava com Rony, ou outro dos monitores, ela tinha alguém pra conversar. Tudo estava calmo, monótono e entediante.

Mas a monotonia durou por pouco tempo. Inesperadamente, uma mão tapou sua boca, e seu dono a puxou para trás de uma estátua. Quando ele a virou, ela pode ver quem era.

Fmhufm! – ela tentou dizer, mas a mão permanecia na sua boca. – Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione finalmente falou, logo depois que Harry removeu a mão da sua boca.

O treino de Quadribol. – disse ele simplesmente, indicando a vassoura no chão.

Hey, não vem com essa não! O treino de Quadribol acabou há muito tempo! O Rony já está até na ronda.

É que eu fiquei voando por mais um tempo, para esfriar a cabeça, pensar...

Pensar? Em quê? – perguntou ela desconfiada. Harry apenas ficou um pouco vermelho – Bem, deixa pra lá. Eu tenho que voltar pra ronda, e...

Não! – Harry a segurou pelo braço. Hermione parou e olhou para o braço, em seguida para Harry.

Por quê?

Porque... – ele a puxou de volta, seus corpos muito próximos – ... não.

Os dois ficaram mudos. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, sem falar nada, Harry ainda segurando o braço de Hermione.

Hermione deu um passo a frente. Tinha consciência da loucura que estava fazendo, mas era uma oportunidade única. Resolveu arriscar.

Ora, Harry era seu melhor amigo. O que ele diria se ela fizesse o que estava fazendo em outra ocasião? Simples: a chamaria de doida, diria que era uma coisa absurda acontecer algo entre eles e, talvez, nunca mais falasse com ela, com medo de que ela o "atacasse" de novo.

Mas ali a situação era outra. Ela podia simplesmente dizer que fora um impulso, ou uma... precipitação, talvez. Ou ainda podia jogar a culpa nele, por que não? Ainda poderia inventar alguma estória e dizer que tal coisa a fragilizou, e, por isso, somente por isso, o tinha beijado. Pelo simples fato de que precisava de afeto e consolo.

Claro que nada disso seria verdade. Se ela o beijasse, seria por livre e espontânea vontade. Aliás, ela não via a hora de tal coisa acontecer. Às vezes, chegava até a ter vergonha de pensar algo assim em relação a Harry. Mas não tinha um pingo de culpa se seu coração era mais teimoso do que ela própria, e insistia em gostar da pessoa errada. Primeiro foi Rony, que, com muito esforço (com um esforço tremendo, pra dizer a verdade), ela conseguira "esquecer". Esquecer entre aspas porque até hoje ela não sabia ao certo se ela realmente gostava dele. Às vezes Hermione achava que ela só queria mostrar para Rony que ela também existia. Achava que nunca tivera toda a atenção que merecia como amiga, então passou a fazer de tudo pra provar que era a melhor, com ou sem Rony, ou Harry. Na verdade, sentia era falta de uma amiga. Um lado feminino, que entendesse tudo o que estivesse passando, todas as fases da sua vida.

Então, depois de toda a confusão com Rony, veio Harry. Hermione passou a se sentir insegura, ficou com medo de estar passando pela mesma coisa que passara com Rony. Bateu de novo a dúvida do "Será que eu realmente gosto dele ou não?". Perto de Harry ela se sentia diferente. Era diferente de quando gostava de Rony. Difícil explicar, ela ficava... alegre, contente perto de Harry. Ela não conversava tanto com ele como antes, talvez por vergonha, talvez por medo que ele percebesse seu interesse.

Era agora ou nunca. Só assim, com um beijo (já que ela – ou ele – nunca diria nada), é que Hermione poderia ter certeza de que gostava de Harry.

Mas... e se não gostasse? Se não fosse do jeito que ela pensava? Se fosse igual a Rony? Arriscaria sua amizade com Harry por causa um sentimento que ela nem tinha certeza que existia?

Antes que ela pudesse responder sua própria pergunta, Harry segurou seu rosto com a outra mão e lhe deu um beijo. Um simples encontro dos lábios, uma coisa doce e suave, romântica. Logo, o beijo transformou-se numa coisa voraz e faminta. Harry pressionava Hermione contra a parede, uma de suas mãos ainda segurando o queixo dela, enquanto a outra passeava pelas curvas da garota. Hermione tinha uma de suas mãos no cabelo de Harry; a outra, encontrava-se nas costas dele.

Harry... – ela murmurou enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço – Por que estamos fazendo isso?

Harry parecia estar disposto a responder, mas o inconfundível miado de Madame Nor-r-ra soou não muito longe dali. Quando Hermione voltou-se para Harry, ele já havia sumido.

* * *

Se Hermione já não falava muito com Harry antes do beijo, depois então, nem olhava na sua direção. Ela ficava completamente perturbada só com a presença dele, não importava a distância em que se encontrava. Ela sempre se retirava do Salão Comunal quando ele chegava; era sempre uma das últimas na mesa da Grifinória; e mal ia nos jogos de quadribol.

Desde aquela noite, Hermione ficara remoendo o porquê do sumiço dele. Afinal, ela era monitora, não iriam se meter em problemas, pelos menos não muitos. Ele se arrependera? Ficou com vergonha? Ficou com medo de levar um tapa? Ou simplesmente tentava fugir de Filch? E ela realmente não tinha tamanha cara-de-pau pra perguntar diretamente. "Beleza, Hermione! Ótima idéia! Agora vê se fica aí, o resto da vida esperando ele fazer alguma coisa, se é que vai fazer! Menina, você é um gênio! Vai virar uma solteirona emburrada e de mau com todo mundo, enquanto ele vai casar com um modelo superfamosa e linda!". É, apesar de parecer idiota, aquele pensamento até que tinha uma ponta de razão. Ela não podia ficar esperando por ele, mas ela também não tinha coragem de se quer se aproximar de Harry.

Quem foi o doido que mandou essa medrosa pra Grifinória? – ela falou pra si mesma – Realmente, precisam trocar aquele Chapéu...

Sem saber o que fazer e ainda confusa, Hermione desceu para o Salão Comunal, aproveitando que todos estavam no jantar. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando deu de cara com um moreno de olhos verdes.

Hermione se virou na mesma hora. Não estava nada disposta a ficar mais um minuto naquele local, mas Harry a impediu.

Hermione, por favor, fique.

Ela gelou. Vagarosamente, desceu para a Sala Comunal. Em seguida, sentou-se num sof�, bem longe de Harry.

Precisamos conversar, não? – disse ele se levantando e indo em direção a Mione. Essa pulou do sofá.

Harry, eu adoraria, mas – ela foi indo até o quadro da Mulher Gorda – preciso ir urgentemente na sala da McGonagall.

Ah, ela vai ter que esperar. Sinto muito. – Harry segurou seu braço e Hermione tremeu. Fora assim que tudo começara.

Foi como na primeira vez. Os dois ficaram mudos, parados, um de frente pro outro, Harry segurando o braço de Hermione.

O que é? – perguntou ela com a voz fraquinha e rouca.

Ele suspirou, segurando o rosto da garota, que não o impediu – Ah, Hermione... Você é uma boba.

Então ele finalmente a beijou. Um beijo vagaroso, mas com muito amor e carinho.

Por que nos torturou esse tempo todo? – ele encostou sua testa na dela – Por que fugiu de mim?

Estava... com medo. Por que você fugiu naquela noite? Fiquei... fiquei completamente confusa.

Me desculpe. – ele beijou sua testa – Mas eu também estava confuso. Mas agora eu sei. Eu gosto de você, Hermione, e muito. Não quero ficar longe de você um minuto sequer. Preciso de você.

Ela sorriu, um pouco envergonhada. – Eu também. Me perdoe, por favor.

Você não tem que pedir desculpas. Um beijo já basta.

Ela sorriu e o fez. Agora ela tinha certeza: o amava.

FIM

**N/A: **Gente! Não é que até saiu boa? Eu comecei essa fic há quase 3 meses, e só agora terminei. Acho que essa foi a 1ª fic que eu fiz (e publiquei) que realmente prestou. Quem quiser, por favor, comente, mande e-mail ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Preciso saber a opinião de vocês. Não pensem que os autores pedem isso só pra dizer por aí que alguém gostou da sua fic e tal. Não, um comentário e muito importante na vida de um autor, não importa se é elogio ou crítica. Isso nos ajuda a melhorar. Nos motiva a escrever mais! Então, galera, se alguém gostou e estiver com paciência, comente, t�? Brigadão a todos! Beijocas, Franci Flom.


End file.
